


Subjective Perfection

by jungle_ride



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: “You’re not serious?” Nick asks, glancing over his shoulder at Juliette, eyebrows raised so high they seem to disappear entirely into the floppy fringe of his black hair .“I’m deadly serious.” Juliette laughs, bopping him on the nose with the back of her hand before she gives a little twirl, arms stretched out wide.“But Juliette have you looked outside?” Nick says pointedly, drawing back the curtain further to reveal the outside world. The sky was full of large storm clouds, blanketing the world above them in a deep dark grey. The rain was lashing down in an unforgiving fashion.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Subjective Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



“You’re not serious?” Nick asks, glancing over his shoulder at Juliette, eyebrows raised so high they seem to disappear entirely into the floppy fringe of his black hair . 

“I’m deadly serious.” Juliette laughs, bopping him on the nose with the back of her hand before she gives a little twirl, arms stretched out wide. 

“But Juliette have you looked outside?” Nick says pointedly, drawing back the curtain further to reveal the outside world. The sky was full of large storm clouds, blanketing the world above them in a deep dark grey. The rain was lashing down in an unforgiving fashion. The quick hard pitter patters on the glass let Nick know that just a second out there and he’d be drenched to the bone. In fact it was raining so hard Nick could hardly see beyond the glass itself.

Juliette laughs again, giggles actually, bright and easy, and it’s so reminiscent of a time long lost that Nick’s further rebuffing remark gets caught in his throat. Instead he watches her as she bounces on the balls of her feet, maneuvering herself into the middle of the living room in a zig zagging dance that has his heart picking up pace and lips twitching upwards. 

They’d been back together for some time now. Had been engaged for a couple of months. After the Zerstörer and everything that had followed they’d just sort of fallen back into what was their rightful place. Alright, so maybe it hadn’t been as easy as all that. Perhaps it had been weeks of dancing around each other, of awkward conversations, followed by months of pinning, eyes stealing glances when the other wasn’t looking, and then a year of wondering how they could rebuild when everything had shattered around them so spectacularly the first time around. They’d found their way though, slowly and tentatively, building something from the ashes of the wreckage that could stand the test of time. It was different and new but also old and familiar as well, like coming home after years abroad. Nick is stired from his thoughts abruptly by Juliette's voice. 

“It’s perfect.” She grins at him, picking up her mobile from the coffee table, fingers tapping something quickly into her phone. A text to someone, Nick hasn’t got around to figuring out who, can’t find the words to ask because he’s still stuck on Juliette’s previous statement. 

“Perfect?” Nick quires, the skepticism thick not only in his voice, but in the way he scrunches his nose up and eyes the outside world warily. Nick knows, is completely aware that with their shared history, convention isn’t really suited to them. He gets that. Honestly he does, but right now he’s lost. He honestly has no idea why Juliette thinks this is a good time for any sort of celebration, let alone a marriage. 

“Juliette I don’t…” Nick begins, readying himself to be the voice of reason, only to get interrupted by the ding of Juliette’s phone. 

Juliette glances down at it quickly. Nick figures that whoever she just texted has replied and is relieved, now they will be the voice of reason and Nick can pretend he wasn’t completely horrified by her spur of the moment idea. They can just go back to their original plan. Except Juliette is now smiling from ear to ear and Nick knows with impending doom that whoever is on the end of that phone, has just agreed. 

“Monroe will be here in ten minutes.” Juliette says, clicking the phone off and slipping it into her back pocket.  _ Monroe _ . Of course. He was going to be their officiant, got the paperwork done for it last month, except this was not exactly how Nick had envisioned it going when he’d originally asked him. It was just like Monroe to agree to this insanity, Nick thinks begrudgingly. Oh well, back to square one then. 

“Juliette.” Nick begins, making sure to keep his voice as calm and kind as possible. Juliette quips an eyebrow at him as he reaches out to take her hand in his. 

“You know I love you and I can’t wait to finally marry you but…”

Juliette cuts him off, stepping closer and covering his mouth with her free hand. She shakes her head at him fondly, a soft smile still lingering on her lips. 

“Nick, I know this seems crazy, wanting to get married in this.” She gestures with her head to the window and the torrential rain still hammering at the glass. Reaching up a hand Nick gently tugs at Juliette urging her to release him. Juliette complies, dropping her hand from over his mouth and letting it fall to his chest. 

“Just a little, especially when we’ve already booked the venue..” Nick begins and Juliette rolls her eyes at him. 

“Nick I’m not saying I don’t want to stick to the original plan. I want to do that too. A summer wedding in the woods, with everyone there, it’s going to be amazing. It’s such a beautiful and picturesque vision. Monroe marrying us, Roselee as my matron of honor, the triplets in their outfits, Diana as the flower girl, little Kelly dressed in his suit. It’s the sort of wedding fit for the picture perfect couple and the thing is..” Juliette hesitates for a second, fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt and Nick suddenly gets it. Understands with such resounding clarity that he can’t help but laugh at himself for not getting it before. 

“We’re not like that, we’re a little bit more complicated.” He says, taking her hand in his and kissing gently at her knuckles.

“Yeah.” Juliette breathes, squeezing his hand and dropping her head into his chest. “And I don’t know Nick, I just think that that rainstorm out there, it’s chaotic and wild but it’s also free and all sorts of beautiful and…”

“It’s like us.” Nick says, cupping her face in his hands and manourvoring her so she’s looking at him once more. 

“Exactly.” Juliette smiles. Nick leans down to kiss her, a quick hard press of lips, conveying what he knows words would have been unable to. When he pulls back, he’s chuckling, shaking his head in fondness and resigned insanity. 

“Alright then Miss Silverton, you’d best get ready because you’ve got yourself a Grimm to marry.” 

It’s a quick ceremony, no thrills or fanfare. Monroe, although happy to indulge the couple in their strange and completely nontraditional choice of ceremony location and weather, was not particularly interested in staying outside in the rain any longer than absolutely necessary. Rosalee who had of course come along as well, the triplets in tow, had also elected to stay inside, watching and waving from the window.

All in all it had taken all of, maybe, ten minutes. Monroe really hadn’t messed about, getting down to the nitty gritty from the get go. When the vows have been said, the rings given and the formal kiss had sealed the deal, Monroe wrapped them both into a giant hug, telling them how much he loves him, how happy he was for them but that he was now going to be leaving them and using their shower so he didn’t die of hypothermia. Then he ran off back into the safety of the house. Rosalee was waiting for him with a towel, giving him a quick kiss and screeching with laughter when Monroe shook his hair spraying her with water droplets. Nick and Juliette laugh as they’d watched the already married couple. 

“I suppose we should go back in as well.” Juliette says, although she makes no effort to move, instead turning her face upwards and closing her eyes as the droplets of water hit her skin. 

“Hmmm.” Nick hums in agreement, though now that he’s out here he’s also rather reluctant to leave. He was soaked through, his clothes clinging to his body. Juliette's own dress was hugging into the curves of her body in ways that had Nick feeling hot under the collar. There was an exuberant charge to the atmosphere out here, it sparkled and sizzled inside him, a feeling that was only now enhanced when he looked down at their matching wedding bands. It was, just as Juliette described earlier, wild and free. 

“We haven't had our first dance yet.” Nick reasons, offering her his hand. Juliette gins, taking it without hesitation. 

“Well we can’t have that.” She giggles, laughing even more when Nick twirls her around and dips her. He captures her lips in his, kissing her gently before pulling them back upright.

They cling to each other, bodies pressed close together, Nick’s arms wrapped around her waist, Juliette's around his neck. They stay like that, swaying to the music of the rain hitting the ground in its rhythmic pitter patters, lost in comfortable silence.

“We finally did it.” Juliette eventually sighs, pressing a kiss into his collar bone. 

“That we did Mrs Burkhardt, that we did.” Nick says, his chest fit to burst from sheer happiness. 


End file.
